Serenity
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: When Little Serenity goes missing, the Senshi and her parents struggle in finding her. Are they successful? Speaking of Snively and Sam, they have a small adventure themselves that may change the outlook in this new war.


Q

Q.N. You need to pay attention to the timeline whenever it is written in for past and future references. Time is extremely vital in this series...so, yeah... (/) are thoughts that...well, you'll find out! ;)

Later!

M.P.

The white snow falls (I cannot see)

On my black heart (In front of me)

Say it to me in a way that I can understand

I hear You call (Loud and clear)

It melts my heart (Take my fear)

Show me how to see the love that brings serenity

'Serenity' by Fireflight

Timeline: May 21st

He hadn't heard from Sam for over two months and was worried about her. Sydney had assured him that his wife was fine, but, somehow, he knew that wasn't the case.

"Daddy!" Snively's daughter, Serenity, yelled, running down the hall to him.

"Yes?" he asked, picking her up.

"My teacher said I don't hafta go to school 'til Awwgust," she said, bouncing in his arms. He forgot that it was the last day of preschool for her.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"Go play in the garden with my trucks!" He had tried to get her interested in things like dolls and such, but she paid no interest in them. She liked rough housing with the boys.

"Alright," he said, kissing her forehead. He set her down and watched her run off with some of the servants' children who were around her age. His thoughts quickly drifted to what would have happened if he were to have been of royal blood. Would he and his beloved wife be ruling the universe in peace? Or would they be tyrants like his uncle and rule with an iron fist and hate everything? 'I wish I knew.'

"Hey, Snively, are ya busy?" Sydney inquired, jogging up to him.

"No, why?" Snively replied.

"I just got off work and thought I'd ask if you'd like to help me find more info about the Silver Crystal Prophecy. I just know it'll work!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, walking with her to the Great Library.

"I mean," she said lowly, and turned to face him, "that there is a strong possibility that you could end up with half of the Silver Crystal."

"What? That's absurd. There's no way I could do that."

"That's why I'm researching it; to find out if Sam and you could split the crystal." They saw Arable coming down the hall quickly. She continued down the hall, passing them without uttering a word. The two looked at each other in curiosity.

"What was that about?" Sydney asked. They continued walking to the library.

"Who knows?" he answered. "It's Arable," he said, opening the door to the room.

"What's up?" a brunette girl queried when they walked in.

"Sam!" Snively said excitedly, giving his wife a hug and a kiss, which she returned happily. "Where have you been?"

"Xavier's been keeping me busy a lot lately...What about you?" she replied. "You haven't tried to bail me out or anything."

"I've been busy also, Sam. It's not like I sit around with nothing to do."

"Sam," Sydney said, "why are you here? You could be seen."

"Probably the same reason why you're here," the brunette answered.

"The Silver Crystal Prophecy?" her husband queried.

"Yeah. Syd, is this what we need?" Sam inquired, handing the other female an opened book. Sydney read through it quickly, nodding in approval.

"This is exactly what we need. As soon as I read it thoroughly and check it for loopholes, I'll have Snively call you. As for right now, you should probably get out of here before someone sees you," Sydney said.

"We should meet somewhere later," Snively suggested, looking at his wife.

"Yeah, no kidding. Oh, if y'all have any ideas on how to kill Xavier or Ann, I'd be more than happy to listen," Sam said. Her husband gave her a kiss.

"Be careful. We'll get you out of there as soon as we can. Farewell, love."

"'Bye, sweetie," Sam said, orbing out. He watched in curiosity when she had done so. 'I wonder what that's like, to be able to orb.'

"We need to move quickly if we're going to get Sam back," Snively said, taking the book from Sydney, sitting down at a table, and beginning to read the pages Sam had bookmarked. Sydney looked at the door in suspicion before sitting by her friend's husband to help try to figure out the prophecy.

- - - -

"Daddy, let's play hide-and-seek," Serenity said, jumping into her father's lap.

"Not now, sweetie. Perhaps later," Snively said, setting his daughter down and going back to work. "Go play." The child sighed and watched her father work before running to her sister, who had just come into the room to study.

"Hope, will you play hide-and-go-seek with me?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I gotta study," her sister snapped, who then winced as her father told her to be nice to her younger sister.

"'Study?'"

"Yeah, where I have to sit and read all night." Serenity scooped up her stuffed rabbit, barely taking notice of the poor condition it was in, and ran off to find someone to play with.

- - - -

"Ann, you did WHAT?!" Xavier roared.

"I didn't do anything!" Ann whined. She noticed Sam hidden in the shadows, struggling not to laugh. She instantly knew by the way she laughed at her that Sam had done it.

"Sam did it! She stole your credit cards and bought a bunch of stuff!" Ann cried out defensively.

"Then why are 'these' in your size?" Xavier inquired, holding up something small, black, and frilly. Ann's jaw dropped. She looked over to Sam, who shrugged and gave her trademark smile.

"She did it! I swear!"

"Why would I buy stuff that you like? I mean, after all, I 'would' be disobeying Xavier and I know better than to do that," Sam said, though she was lying about knowing not to do it.

"Perhaps you should use Sam as an example from now on. She is an excellent role model," Xavier said. Ann ran around her small apartment, checking every place where she would be known to hide things. It was all the same; her spots for hiding several odds and ends were full. 'But how did she know what to but and where to put it?' she wondered. She went back to her living room, wondering where the other two went, but disregarded it with little care. She looked in her desk's drawer, seeing several receipts in it. They were all dated from earlier that day. 'But how did she do it? More importantly, how did she get away with it?'

"Ann, are you here?" a familiar voice queried.

"Yes, do you have any information on the Senshi or Freedom Fighters?"

"Some; particularly concerning one of Sam's daughters."

Ann smirked, "perfect."

- - - -

Snively yawned in exhaustion. He looked wearily at Sydney, who looked just as tired.

"Perhaps we should continue this tomorrow," he suggested. She was about to reply in agreement but saw something in the book that made them stay there until the early morning hours.

"Ah! Here it is," she said, reading it with renewed freshness. "It sounds like we'll have to start immediately."

"'Immediately?' As in now?" he inquired.

"I'm afraid so. My only concern is where are we going to do this? We can't do this where we can get caught," Sydney said, seeing him nod.

"Perhaps we should call Sam to see if she has any ideas," Snively replied, picking up his cell-phone from the table, dialing Sam's number. He and Sydney had both memorized her number, figuring it would be safer for the three of them.

"Sam? Are you busy?"

"No, why?"

"If we break the crystal, where should we do it?"

"I know just the place! You better be ready to go swimming."

"Swimming?"

"Yeah, and tell Sydney to bring glow-sticks...six will probably be enough," Sam said.

"'Glow-sticks?'"

"Yeah. Okay, when do you want me?"

"Well, now, but where are we meeting?"

"The garden. See ya there." Click. He turned to Sydney.

"She said to meet her at the garden," Snively said, referring to his wife, "and she said for you to bring six, ah, 'glow-sticks' and to be ready to swim."

"Let me get the glow-sticks and my suit. You might as well get your suit," Sydney said, leaving in a portal. He sighed before going to his bedroom, seeing his youngest daughter playing with some of the servants' children. 'Why is she up so late?...As long as she's safe, I suppose it's alright,' he decided. He walked into his room, going to his dresser. He fumbled through clothing, trying to find what he wanted.

He pulled his swimming trunks out, quickly changing into it. He put his other clothes on over it, making him uncomfortable. But, he didn't want to appear suspicious. He walked to the garden, wondering what Sam meant by 'swimming.' He knew the meaning of the word obviously, but why would she want to go swimming at a time like this? He waited impatiently for Sydney to come back. After waiting for ten minutes, he went inside, seeing his wife and the person he was waiting on in the pool, splashing each other. He hadn't seen his love smile for a long time, so he was pleased to see the grin.

"Hey, where've you been?" Sam queried.

"Waiting for Sydney," Snively replied, "which I see was pointless."

"Yeah, pretty much," the red-head said, splashing him. "Where are your trunks?"

"Why are you interested anyways?" Sam asked. Snively could have sworn he had seen a spark of jealousy in his love's eyes. She swam up to the side of the pool, getting out. He stared at her body, seeing her look down in shame.

"Sam, what happened?" he inquired in concern. He couldn't take his eyes off of the bruises nor the scrapes, cuts, or gashes on her body. She looked terrible.

"It's nothing. Just hurry up and change," Sam said quietly. She got back in the pool and watched as he removed articles of clothing until he was just in his swimming trunks. He got in the pool, noticing the water was a soothing warm temperature.

"Sydney, you know the breathing charm, right?" Sam inquired, seeing the other two give her odd looks.

"Yeah, but why?" Sydney answered.

"Because we're going to need it. Now, please hurry up and cast it." Sydney recited the words to the charm. The females ducked into the water, Snively's wife pulling him under. Surprisingly for him, he was breathing. He saw several glowing lights, two close to him. 'Oh, these are the glow-sticks,' he realized, taking them. He followed Sam and Sydney, not knowing what was going on. He watched as the brunette pressed buttons on a keypad, a small door opening for them. She motioned for the other two to follow her before swimming through the doorway. They swam on for another five minutes down a long stretch of a tunnel. 'How far are we going?' Snively wondered, exhausted. He watched the women start swimming up rapidly, then felt his breath catch. He began to swim up just as rapid. He broke the surface of the water, gasping for the brisk clean air.

"Where are we?" Sydney inquired.

"Under the waterfall," Sam replied, getting out of the water, being followed by the other two. The others gaped at the size of the room, and what was in it.

"How many others know about this?" Snively asked. The grotto seemed to be a small, comfortable apartment.

"Just us," Sam replied. "It's been here since... hmm, I don't really know. I used magic to do a lot of the work. It's a good hiding spot though."

"Could we get dried off? I'm a little chilly," her husband brought up.

She nodded, "come with me."

- - - -

"Serenity!" Erika called. "Where are you?"

"I think she's playing hide-and-seek," Morgan said, "she was looking for someone to play it with her earlier."

"Great, and we're never going to find her because this is the only game she just happens to be good at," Alicia said sarcastically.

"We'll find her, or else her father will be t. o'ed at us," Erika said, trying to be the optimistic one of the group, but failing.

"Come on, let's keep looking," Morgan suggested, walking away with the other two following.

'So little Serenity is missing? Xavier and Ann will be pleased to hear this,' someone hidden behind a door thought. They opened a portal and left quickly.

- - - -

"Sydney, how do we do this?" Sam asked, adjusting her pant leg. She had to admit, she felt a lot more comfortable in dry clothes and her friends seemed to feel that way also, particularly her husband.

"You guys need to hold hands." The couple faced each other, taking each other's hands. He kissed his love's hands, seeing her smile.

"Now what?" he inquired softly, gazing calmly into Sam's eyes.

"Think about splitting the Silver Crystal in two. Focus on that thought and that thought only," Sydney replied, looking pointedly at Snively, who began staring at Sam, who was trying to gain his attention.

"What do we do after that?" the brunette inquired impatiently.

"Well, it may sound strange, but you say 'Silver Crystal Bind,'" Sydney replied.

"'Bind?'" Sam repeated, looking at Snively, who nodded.

"That's what it said," he said.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," she answered, smiling. The two focused on splitting the crystal, closing their eyes so they wouldn't focus on each other. Sydney waited to say any thing for ten minutes, giving them each enough time to concentrate.

"Ready?" she queried softly. They nodded.

"Do I need to call on the crystal?" Sam answered quietly.

"Yeah, it might be better that way." Sam nodded again, calling for her crystal gently, feeling the power of it in her finger tips. She opened her eyes, seeing her love looking at her, but he was looking downwards. She followed his gaze, seeing both of their hands glow.

"Guys, do it now!" Sydney whispered ferociously.

"Silver Crystal BIND!!" Snively and Sam cried out simultaneously. Sydney watched in panic as her friends screamed in anguish as the magic of the crystal coursed through their veins, Sam screaming the loudest. The two were thrown apart from each other, slamming into opposite walls in the room. Neither of them moved once they fell to the floor.

"Snively? Sam?" Sydney asked warily, not sure who to help first.

"See to my husband," Sam said weakly, after regaining her bearings. Sydney strode over to Snively, who was knocked out. In his hands was a half of the Silver Crystal, shining brightly, its energy pulsing.

"What's it doing, Sam?"

"It's judging his heart to see if he has a pure enough spirit," Sam replied, walking gingerly over to her, favoring her left leg. Hers had already disappeared into her heart. They watched as his half of the Silver Crystal was safely absorbed into his body. He stirred some, opening his eyes to see his wife looking down at him.

"D-did it work?" he asked unsteadily.

"Yeah, it did," his wife said softly, happily giving him a kiss, laying down next to him, resting her head on his chest.

/I have to tell him/ Sam thought.

"Tell me what?" Snively inquired.

"I didn't say anything," Sam replied.

/Why is she lying/ he wondered.

"You don't even know I'm lying," she said, getting up.

"I never said that," he replied, also getting up.

"Actually, neither of you have said much," Sydney said. "The only thing I can come up with is that you're hearing each other's thoughts."

"Telepathy?" Snively questioned. "But how?"

"I don't know; like I've said before, you are the only two who could attempt to bond souls."

"She's right," Sam agreed, "this may just be part of our soul bond...do you think Snively received any powers?"

"Hmm, possibly. Why?" Sydney inquired.

"Yes, why?" Snively asked.

"Because some of my powers may have transferred to you, and you'll need to know how to use them as well as control them."

"I hate to say it, but we should call it quits for tonight. We'll arouse suspicions," Sydney said.

/I don't want to/ Snively thought.

/I don't either, but look on the bright side./

/What bright side?/

/We'll always be able to contact each other without others knowing./

"It'll be for your best interests," Sydney said.

"Do we have to swim back?" Snively inquired.

"No, because we're going to see if you can orb," Sam replied.

"I doubt it," her husband said.

"Sydney, you may leave however you like," Sam said.

"See you guys later," Sydney said, orbing out in a purple aura. Sam leaned on her husband.

"So now what?" she asked, kissing his forehead.

"We should go," he replied.

"But we just got some time to ourselves."

"I know, but we need to protect our secret, at least for now." He kissed her.

"We could meet here every night so I can teach you." He gave her a kiss, followed by several more, getting lengthier each kiss.

/Where's-/

/-the bed?/ He nodded. She turned away from him, while placing his hands on her waist. She guided him to the bedroom, suddenly facing him. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her on it.

/Come here/ she said, pulling him over her. He began kissing her, letting his emotions and heart take over instead of his common sense and mind.

/I love you, Sam./

/And I love you./

- - - -

"Now where is that brat?" Arable muttered. She went into the throne room, having an idea of where the child was. She got down on her hands and knees, looking under the king's throne, seeing nothing. She crawled over to the queen's throne, seeing Serenity smiling at her.

"Hi, Arable!" she said happily.

"Hi. So this is where you've been," Arable said, pulling the child out from under the chair.

"Yes. Let's play again!"

"Okay, but how about I help you hide."

"You won't tell where I am?"

"No."

"Then okay! Let's go!" Chibi said. 'That was almost too easy,' Arable decided. She left with the child in a portal, knowing her leader would be extremely pleased.

- - - -

"I think our first lesson went rather well," Snively said, kissing her almost bare shoulder.

"I'd say," Sam replied, adjusting her bra strap. "How do we always end up in bed?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, "but I certainly am not ashamed of it." She picked her shirt up from the floor.

"We should continue this later," she said, buttoning her shirt up. He quietly pulled her into a hug before murmuring something. "Hmm?"

"Sam, that's my shirt. Yours is right here," he said, giving her her black t-shirt. She took off his, putting hers on. He put his on, watching her get up. He got up, pulling his wife into a kiss.

"We should see if you can orb..." She went on the other side of the room. "Now, think about where ya wanna go."

"To you?" Snively replied. She nodded. He thought about it for a moment and felt like he was quickly lifted and shoved even more quickly to the other side of the room. After he'd managed to regain his bearings, he saw Sam standing in front of him.

"I did it?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah...you okay? You don't look so good."

"I feel sick to my stomach if that's what you mean. Is that normal?" Snively inquired.

"Yeah; it's just motion sickness. You won't feel it after a few more times," Sam replied.

"Do I have to do it again?" he asked.

"Yeah, but after a few times, you won't feel sick. Now, orb back to the other side of the room." He did so, still feeling ill. After five minutes of orbing and following Sam around the cavern, he felt much better.

"Now, let's go back to the garden," Sam said.

"Why can't we stay here?" Snively asked.

"Because it might seem strange that you are not in bed." He sighed.

"Then let's go." She orbed out, he following her. He looked around, mildly surprised that he had done it. She gave him a kiss.

"That's enough for tonight. Don't practice until I'm around or you're in the cavern... and most importantly, do **not **let Sophia know about it! I don't even want to think about what she'll say or do. As for me, I better get going before Xavier comes looking," she said. He gave her a long kiss, running his fingers in her hair.

"Mind if I orb to bed?" he queried.

"No, now get to bed. Goodnight," she said, kissing him goodnight and orbing out. He picked up whatever belongings he had left on the ground and quickly orbed out. He reappeared in his darkened bedroom and dropped his things on the floor. 'I had no idea orbing would be such an exhilarating experience.' He kicked his shoes off and crawled into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

- - - -

Sydney sighed, taking a sip of her coffee. The rest of her night had not gone well at all. On top of that, she had to call into work to take the day off. Her commanding officer would be furious. She just knew it. However, she just remained focused on the task at hand, trying to remedy it as quickly as possible.

"How are we going to tell him?" Erika asked, referring to Snively. The previous night had not gone well at all; they hadn't found Serenity.

"Just go in and tell him, I suppose," Sophia said. Sydney got up, leaving the dining room. She went to Snively's bedroom, going in. She never bothered to knock anymore; he'd usually tell her to come in. She opened the curtains, letting the sunlight shine through. 'He must've been exhausted. Sam probably worked him,' she thought. She noticed he wasn't dressed for bed and he was asleep on top of the blankets. She sat down by him, shaking him gently.

"What is it?" he asked with a yawn.

"Uh, you're not going to like this-"

"I hate when something starts off like that," he said.

"I know, but this is extremely serious. Serenity decided to go off on her own and play hide-and-seek. So far, she's winning."

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, sitting up.

"We wanted to find her before you would notice. I'm really sorry, but everyone's been looking, including Arable," Sydney said. He could tell she hadn't slept much last night, if at all.

"It's fine... just...give me some time to think and get dressed."

"I wouldn't tell Sam right away. She's got more than enough things to worry about." She stopped for a moment. "Just hurry up because we need as much help as possible. And, granted they find out, we may have to beat the Underworld trying to find her." He nodded. He got out of bed and went into his bathroom, already stressed out and he had only woken up.

- - - -

After four more hours of looking for Chibi, they still hadn't found her. They sat around the dining room's massive table, eating lunch. Snively picked at his food; he didn't feel like eating, not until he knew his daughter was safe.

"What if Xavier has her," he asked abruptly.

"I checked," Arable said, "and there's no sign of her." Sydney looked at her closely, studying her face.

"You may not like this idea," Erika said, "but we may have to call S-"

"No," Sophia replied sharply. "She is **not** allowed here!"

"Sophia," Queen Serenity's quiet voice intervened, "it could work out if your sister was only here until we found little Serenity." She watched as the others were agreeing with her mother. She saw her niece's father look at her with sad, concerned eyes.

"Fine...someone call her," she finally said, five minutes later. Snively quickly pulled out his phone, dialing the familiar number.

"Hello?" Sam answered, sounding like she was in a half-way decent mood, which was about to be shattered.

"C...could you come up here? It's essential that you do," he told her sullenly.

"Is it really necessary? I don't think Sophia will appreciate me being there. What's wrong?"

"Serenity's gone."

"WHAT!" She was in the room, striding quickly towards the table.

"What the heck do you mean 'she's gone!?'" she snapped. Snively stopped her, sitting her on his lap and holding her there.

"Sam, we've looked all night and for quite awhile today. Some of them haven't slept." She sighed, then looked at the others.

"Let's keep looking. We're not going to find her sitting here," she said. Snively noticed a cut above his love's right eye, which looked very recent.

"What happened to your eye?" he inquired.

"I fell. Come on, we need to find Chibi before Xavier or Ann does," she replied crisply, dodging the question, leaving the room.

/What are you hiding?/ he challenged.

/Don't worry about that. I'll tell you when I'm ready./ she stopped at the door, taking a breath.

"I want anyone and everyone who's helping to look for Serenity to pair up and search the entire universe...now." The firmness in the tone of her voice made the others clamor to get out of there, including Sophia and her parents. Sydney walked up to the couple after everyone had left.

"You guys holdin' up?" she queried.

"Yes, we're fine," Snively answered, "but we should get going." She nodded.

"Good luck you two." Sydney walked out without saying more.

/Come, let's go/ Snively told Sam. She gave a weak smile.

/Let's then./

- - - -

Midnight at the Moon Palace was very depressing. Princess Serenity hadn't been found yet. Everyone was void of hope and exhausted, including her parents. Sophia looked at her sister and her niece's father, trying hard not to notice the painfully worried looks on their faces.

"Where's Hope?" she inquired.

"Hope!" Sam exclaimed, getting up quickly, tipping her chair over. Snively rested a calming hand on her shoulder.

"She's staying with Amy Rose tonight since she doesn't have school tomorrow," he replied. He heard what sounded like a sigh of relief.

"That's good to know. Who's still out searching?" Sam asked.

"Quite a few. But, you're going to have to leave," Sophia said, "feel welcome to search for Chibi on your own, though."

"'On my...own?'" Sam mimicked. "Are you kidding! That's 'my' daughter who's lost!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, please calm down," Snively said. He rested a calming hand on her shoulder again. "If you'll excuse me, I believe I'll go to bed. I want to help but I am not of much use if I'm run down. Goodnight."

/Sam, meet me in my bedroom./

/What for?/

/Nothing. I just wanted to talk./

"So, Sam," Sophia said once she was sure Snively was out of earshot, "how's the Underworld?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you should come down sometime."

"I think I'll pass," Sophia said coldly. "What's Xavier got you doing?"

"Not much. Just a bunch of training. Why do you care to know?"

"I just want to know what I have to go up against in battle." There was a long, drawn out silence.

"Sophia, I didn't betray you. You betrayed me."

"Sam, that's bull crap. If this is all you're here for, then why are you even back?"

"Wish I knew. Anyways, I gotta go," Sam said, walking away. Sophia watched her sister go with narrowed eyes. 'Why does she always have to do this?'

- - - -

"Whatcha need me for?" Sam asked, walking into her husband's bedroom. She missed being with him and everything they used to do with each other.

"How are you?" he asked, giving her a hug. She pulled away slightly.

"Is this about the whole 'Xavier' thing?" she replied.

"I'm sorry but I have to know. I'm just worried about you." She sighed before sitting on the bed. Her husband sat down beside her, pulling her into his arms, stroking her hair.

"I have grave news to tell you. Remember when I told you I was pregnant?" After seeing him nod, she continued. "At Hope's birthday bash, when the Underworld attacked, they killed our baby. After he took me back, Xavier beat the s-"

"Language, Sam."

"Sorry. He beat the crap outta me. And as soon as he stopped, he got an idea, and he- he r-"

"He what? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Sam, please," Snively said softly.

"Xavier raped and impregnated me."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just...I didn't want you to worry about me any more than you already do." She sobbed into his shoulder, feeling him trying to comfort her.

"We need to get you away from there...you can stay in the grotto. No one would know you were there," he said.

"No, it wouldn't work. You know that I like to run around and be loud. They would sense me anyways," she replied sadly. She looked at the stuffed rabbit that belonged to her daughter, trying to hide the pain she was feeling.

"We'll find her, I promise. You may want to leave before you get in trouble," Snively said softly, kissing her forehead.

"Please don't make me leave," she cried just as soft, curling into him. 'She's afraid?' he wondered. He had never really seen her afraid of anything.

"If you stay, what will you wear?"

"Xavier taught me a new trick." She snapped her fingers and a black silk nightgown appeared in place of her other clothes. She watched lazily as her lover changed. She buried herself under the covers, waiting for him to join her. He got in, grabbed the remote, turned on the television (a new addition to the room), and collected his beloved in his arms. After three hours, they each drifted off to sleep, holding each other. What they didn't notice was a dim bluish green light...

- - - -

"Where's Snively?" Sophia asked the next morning.

"Haven't seen 'im," Sonic replied between bites of a chilidog.

"He's usually up by now. I mean, it 'is' 8:45," Alex commented.

"Maybe I should check on him," the queen said. She left the room, walking towards Snively's bedroom. She didn't see the point of wasting her magic orbing there; she wasn't as good at it as her sister was, and she felt it was ridiculous to flaunt it. Five minutes later, she arrived at her desired destination. She opened the door, seeing the room halfway lit up with the TV and the sky light. She strode to the curtains and threw them open. She went to wake Snively and what she saw revolted her. He was there, asleep, but so was her older sister. He had an arm around her, his other above his head. Sam's head was resting on his chest, one arm wrapped around his torso, the other raised over her head, close to his hand. She assumed that they had been holding hands at some point of the night. Sophia tugged on Sam's hair, who yelped, waking Snively up.

"What are you doing here?" Sophia demanded.

"Chill, Sof. I just stayed the night," Sam replied, "and it's not like we did anything."

"Daddy, tell Mommy and Aunt Sophia to be quiet," a small voice said. The adults froze. Snively pulled the covers back a little and saw his youngest daughter nestled between him and Sam, her head resting comfortably on her mother's breast.

"Serenity," her mother called, "wake up." The child looked at her mother and then at her father and smiled. She looked at Sophia, her expression crestfallen.

"Does Mommy have to leave?"

"Yeah, she does."

"Why?" Sam looked at her sister with pleading eyes. Sophia noticed Snively shake his head slightly.

"She just does. Sam, leave now before I call security." Sam sighed but snapped her fingers and was dressed in new clothes. She leaned over to her husband and shared a kiss with him and gave her daughter a hug. She got up from the bed and looked at the three of them before orbing out.

/Sam?/

/Yeah?/

/Are you alright?/

/I'm fine at the moment. I'm just glad Chibi is okay... What about you?/

/I'm alright, considering the circumstances./

/I gotta go; apparently, I'm not supposed to have a career as a performer./

/Why is that?/

/Xavier's chewing me out for it now. Talk to you later?/

/Of course. I love you and I'll figure out a way to get you away from him./

/Don't worry about it. I love you./

'Sam?' he asked, but he didn't get an answer.

"Snively?" Sophia asked.

"Hmm?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking." He sat up, letting his child use his pillow.

"Care to tell me what about?"

"No, not really." They were silent for a moment.

"Listen, about Sam-"

"-I don't want to talk about it."

"You sure? You seemed pretty hesitant to let that traitor go...unless I'm missing something."

"Never mind that. Just leave so I can get dressed," Snively said firmly.

"Whatever, but hey, we need you for a meeting later."

"What for?"

"We might be moving most of Knothole's citizens back."

He gave her a small smile, "that's nice."

"The thing is, you can't go; Xavier may go there solely for you, or the girls."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" he asked coldly. She left the room, without giving him an answer. He looked down at his daughter, who had went back to sleep. He got up and stretched. 'I suppose it's time to greet the day.' When he was passing the mirror, he couldn't help but stop to look.

He knew his appearance was completely different than when he had lived in Robotropolis. He was taller, had his beautiful locks of hair back, and didn't look so puny. He smiled when he remembered telling Sam he had worked out and the amused expression she had on her face. 'That was until she saw the results. She stared at me in desire for a brief moment before remembering what she was doing," Snively thought with a chuckle. 'Regardless, I 'am' a changed man because of her. I'm married, have money, and children, and a promising future.' He went into his bathroom to take a shower, shutting the door behind him.

- - - -

Sophia strode to the lab, planning something in her head. She walked in, being greeted by the scientists, though she gave a casual wave and ignored them. She went to Leo, who was busy working on something.

"I have a job for you," she said, startling him.

"Yes?" he asked, distracted.

"I need for you to build something that can wipe away memories and that allows a person to create false ones."

"Care to let me in on what this is for?" Leo asked.

"No, just get to work." She strode out just as fast as she came in. 'Must be in a bad mood,' he decided, but got to work on his new assignment.

The End...

'Serenity' is by Fireflight.


End file.
